


The Three of Them

by RobotSquid



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BananaValentine2019, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotSquid/pseuds/RobotSquid
Summary: On their way to LA, the group stops at a motel for the night.  Ash, Eiji, and Shorter share a room and get up to some dumb teenage boy stuff.  Whether or not it means anything is a question for another day.Banana Fish Valentine's Exchange fic for spacenerdz! <3





	The Three of Them

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I wrote this for spacenerdz over at Twitter for the Banana Fish Valentine's Exchange. Enjoy some fluffy Ash/Eiji/Shorter! <3

Five days on the road, and this is the first time Ash has agreed to stop at a motel for the night.  Ibe-san and Max take care of the payments, two rooms for the five of them, and with bodies itching for soft beds, they separate into their respective rooms.

Shorter was expecting Eiji to want to bunk with Ibe and that Max would be with him and Ash, but the little Japanese kid decided that he wanted to be with them.  Not that Shorter minds; in fact, it lifts his heart a little bit.  Not only is Eiji just good company on his own, Shorter has noticed that Ash gives off a much more relaxed energy whenever he’s around.  Despite the fact that they’re on their way to LA for less than savory purposes, it feels like he and Ash have gained a new friend.  Ignoring all the rest, it’s just like a road trip.

They get into their hotel room and Ash immediately grabs the remote, turning the TV to the news.  Eiji says something about needing a shower and heads into the bathroom.  Shorter watches Ash’s face as he clicks through the channels; impassive, stoic, not even the hint of what’s going on in his mind.  The usual.

Shorter throws off his shoes and hoodie and falls backwards onto the same bed Ash is perched on.  Ash’s body pops up slightly with the force of it.

“I’m hungry,” Shorter whines, pulling out his phone and searching for delivery places nearby.  “What do you want to eat?”

“I’m not hungry,” Ash replies.

“Bullshit,” Shorter shoots back.  “Whatever, I’ll pick for you.  What do you think Eiji wants?”

“I don’t know, whatever Japanese people eat, I guess.”

Shorter kicks Ash in the back, earning himself a hard glare.  “Don’t be a dick,” Shorter tells him with a grin.

Ash huffs and turns back to the TV.  Whatever he is looking for, he either finds it or he doesn’t, because he shuts it off quickly afterwards.

“What do you think of Eiji, anyway?” Shorter asks as Ash stands up and sits on the other bed.

“What about him?”

“Come on.”  Shorter grins.  “You know what I mean.”

Ash cocks an eyebrow and smirks.  “He’s cuter than you, that’s for sure.”

“You think he’s into guys?”

“Why can’t you go three days without being horny?  Fuck’s sake, Shorter.”

“I’ve been trapped in a truck for a week, a guy can’t get any alone time like that.  What am I supposed to do?”

“Go use the shower next.  I promise I won’t tell Eiji what you’re doing in there.”

Almost as if on cue, the shower cuts off, and Ash and Shorter fall silent.  Shorter flashes a cheeky smile at Ash just before Eiji comes back into the room.

“Hey, Eiji,” Shorter asks as Eiji appears, a towel slung over his dark, wet hair.  He’s had to put back on the same clothes he was wearing, but he does look overall cleaner.  “Who’s cuter, me or Ash?”

Eiji nearly stumbles over his own feet.  He laughs nervously, but Shorter can tell that the redness in his cheeks isn’t from the heat of the shower.

“Uh…what do you mean?” Eiji asks, sitting down in the armchair in the corner of the room.

“Sure, Ash is easy on the eyes,” Shorter says.  He leans back on the bed and tucks his hands behind his head, letting his biceps flex and show in all their glory.  He sees Eiji’s eyes drift over his muscles and his pride swells.  “But he’s scrawny.  I at least got a little meat on me.”

“Yeah, ‘little meat’,” Ash says with a grin.  “That’s what I’d use to describe you too.”

Eiji’s blush deepens and he covers his face with the towel under the guise of drying himself off.  “You’re both…I mean…what I’m trying to say is…I don’t know….”

Ash laughs.  “He’s just teasing you, Eiji.  Surely you know by now that Shorter’s an idiot.”

Eiji mumbles something from underneath the towel.

“What’s that?” Ash asks.

Eiji’s face reappears, and his thick eyebrows are knitted tight together in concentration and bravado.  “I said I think you both are…are cute.”

Shorter laughs aloud as he sees the blush spread across Ash’s face as well.  “Oh come on, that’s a cop-out!” he says.

Eiji tilts his head slightly, and Shorter clarifies:  “That’s cheating.  You gotta choose.”

Eiji looks between the two of them like choosing would actually cause him physical pain.  Shorter rolls his eyes and says, “I know what it is.  We need to even the playing field.”

“Meaning?” asks Ash, who looks more amused by the whole thing than anything else.

Shorter points one accusatory finger in Ash’s face.  “I know he’s kissed you.”

Eiji makes a noise like a squeak; Ash only raises an eyebrow.  “So?” he asks.

“So, clearly he wants to say that I’m hotter than you, but because you kissed him it would make him feel bad to say so.”  Shorter grins at Eiji and raises his eyebrows.  “So, how about it, Eiji?”

Eiji’s trepidation falls away and he barely suppresses a laugh.  “You have it all figured out, don’t you, Shorter?”

“Let me tell you something, Eiji,” Ash pipes up.  He jerks his thumb over at Shorter and says, “I’ve kissed this guy.  You are not missing anything.”

“Ash!” Shorter exclaims, face reddening.  “You said you wouldn’t bring that up again!”

“Oh, whatever.  We were both drunk.  These things happen.”

Shorter frowns, looking embarrassed.  He clears his throat and turns back to Eiji.  “I’m a better kisser than he is.  _That_ I can promise you.”

“So put your money where your mouth is,” Ash says.  A familiar type of grin spreads across his face, coupled with a slight eyebrow raise.  “Let’s see what Eiji thinks.”

Eiji’s face goes an even deeper red.  He looks like he wants to say something, but he shuts his mouth quickly.

Ash must have seen something in that expression, because all humor drops from his face instantly.  “Never mind, you don’t have to.  Forget I said anything.”

Shorter knows that Eiji doesn’t understand where this is suddenly coming from, but Shorter is all too aware.  “Hey, Ash, it’s cool,” he says, hoping his tone is calm.  “We were just kidding around.”

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Ash announces, and stalks almost violently to the bathroom.  The door slams shut and the sound of water hitting tiles emerges from beyond the wall.

Eiji looks to Shorter.  “Did I say something wrong?” he asks.

Shorter shakes his head.  For a brief flash of an instant, he wants nothing more than to tell Eiji to come sit next to him so he can hug him as tight as he ever has and tell him that he’s never done anything wrong.  He doesn’t know why, but he wants to protect Eiji from absolutely everything.  From feeling sad and guilty, from all this Banana Fish nonsense, from the grisly reality of what a true friendship with Ash and Shorter would mean.  Because it would mean knowing everything about Ash, and it would mean carrying the sickening knowledge that none of it could be erased or undone.  Knowledge that’s eaten Shorter up from the inside out for years upon years.

“It’s not you,” is all he says.  “Ash can just be a little….”  He pauses, trying to think of the best way to say this that isn’t a complete betrayal of things that aren’t his to say at all.  “I think he was worried that he’d made you upset.”  It was true enough.

“Oh,” says Eiji.  He forces a smile.  “I’m fine though.  I know you were just teasing.”

“Yeah.”  Shorter looks across the room at Eiji, and the desire to call him over flares up again.  Despite the misunderstanding, he really does wonder what it would be like to kiss Eiji.  But the moment is gone—if it could ever have been called a moment at all—and to force it now really would be overstepping a line.

But it seems Eiji doesn’t think so, and he crosses the room to sit on the edge of the bed.  He looks at Shorter, as if looking for permission in his face, and all Shorter can muster up the courage to do is smile.  Shorter moves aside a little, and Eiji cautiously settles in next to him.  Shorter warily puts an arm around Eiji’s shoulders, and when Eiji rests his head on him, Shorter feels like his heart has leapt into the atmosphere.

“Does Ash hate me?” Eiji asks quietly.

Shorter can’t help but laugh a little.  “No way, Eiji, no way!  I’ve never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you, and I’ve known him for a minute or two.”

Eiji smiles a very tiny smile.  “You’re just saying that.”

“Not at all.”  For some reason, Shorter feels his heart leave the stratosphere and return to his body, taking the happiness he felt just moments ago and burying it deep.  He would never lie to Eiji, would never twist and manipulate the truth for his own selfish purposes.  Maybe it’s because he feels like Ash deserves Eiji more than Shorter does.  Maybe it’s because if Eiji chooses Ash, Shorter will be okay, he’ll find someone else.

Still, he wishes somehow it could be the three of them, not two of them plus one.  But when were things ever that easy?

The sound of the shower fills the room, and guilt fills Shorter’s heart.  He wants to get up and check on Ash, but he also knows that Ash sometimes just prefer to be left alone.  So he lays there, feeling the warmth of Eiji beside him, and they wait in silence.

Ash comes back out into the room, a towel slung across his shoulders, shirt nowhere to be seen.  Out of the corner of his eye, Shorter can see Eiji staring at Ash’s exposed chest.  Shorter tries to stuff down a brief flash of indignation.  If Eiji really wanted to see something impressive, he ought to take a look at Shorter’s abs, see what he thought then.

“Shower’s free,” Ash mutters, like nothing had happened, like he hadn’t stormed out the room just minutes before.

Shorter yawns, stretches his arms, and pulls Eiji closer.  “I think I’m comfy right here.  What about you, Eiji?”

Eiji laughs.  “I’m comfy, too.”

Ash stares at them, and Shorter can’t read his expression at all.  “So you two gonna fuck or what?”

Shorter bursts out laughing and Eiji cries out in mortification.  Shortly after, Ash chuckles and sits down in one of the room’s chairs.

“I’m kidding,” he says softly.

“I-I know that,” Eiji stammers.  He sits back, crosses his arms, and tries to look put out.  But the pout on his face just makes him cuter, and Shorter feels his body begin to react in very dangerous ways.

If only they could all loosen up a bit, maybe he really could get a kiss out of Eiji tonight.  In any other situation, he’d suggest going out to grab a few beers to bring back to the room, but he knows that Ash is already on edge, and a suggestion like that would send him into an ungodly rage.  But it’s all right; Shorter understands.

Eiji looks between the two of them, and something glints in his eyes.  “I thought about your question, Shorter,” he says, straightening up.

“Yeah?”

Eiji nods.  “Yes.  I think Ash is cuter.”

Ash howls with laughter as Shorter chokes out a strangled, “ _What??_ ”

“Well, you heard him,” Ash says, glowing with pride.  “Just like I always told you.”

“Wait a minute!” Shorter exclaims.  “This isn’t fair!”

“Buuuut…” Eiji intones, grinning wider, “you _might_ be a better kisser than him.”

Ash shakes his head.  “Impossible.”

“Let’s settle it right now then!” Shorter says, sitting up on his knees.  He’s trying not to betray just how much this is making his heart race, trying not to let it show that yes, this is _exactly_ what he wanted, he’d love nothing more than to kiss Eiji over and over in this cheap motel room.

Eiji doesn’t say anything; he only watches Shorter, waits for him to make the first move.  Shorter is suddenly gripped with nervousness.  This won’t be Eiji’s first kiss, but he’s acting like it is…plus, how did Ash kiss him?  Should he use tongue or no tongue?  Ash is watching, isn’t he?  He’s enjoying this, isn’t he?

Shorter leans forward, takes hold of Eiji’s shoulders, and presses their lips together.  Wait, no, this isn’t right, he’s holding Eiji too tight.  Shorter lets up his grip on his shoulders, gently lets his hands drift up towards Eiji’s soft neck, runs his fingers through the hair at the base of Eiji’s skull.  He feels Eiji shiver beneath his fingertips, and slowly, with calming assurance, Shorter pushes his tongue into Eiji’s mouth.  Eiji lets him in without a second thought, and something in him relaxes.  Shorter is only dimly aware of Eiji’s hands reaching up to grab the fabric of his tank top.  Does that mean he likes it?  Or is he asking Shorter to stop?

Shorter slowly pulls away, and when he looks at Eiji’s face, it’s filled to the brim with red and a huge, shining smile.  Shorter lets his ego swell and asks, “So?”

“Um…” Eiji giggles, wiping his puffed lips with the back of one hand.  He looks away, runs his hand through his hair, and glances across the room at Ash.  “…You both kiss the same.”

“No way!” Ash and Shorter exclaim at once.

“I saw the way he was slobbering on you, there’s no finesse!” Ash protests.

“He’s barely got any lips at all, he kisses so tight!” Shorter yells.

Eiji doubles over laughing.  He looks like he’s never been so happy in his life.

“Here, give me another shot,” Ash says, getting to his feet.

“No, you got your chance already!” replies Shorter, flinging himself in front of Eiji.

Ash jumps on him, wrestling him away from Eiji as the Japanese boy laughs and laughs.  Shorter jumps up, grabs Eiji up in a bridal carry, and runs to the other bed with him.

“He’s mine, come get him,” Shorter teases.

Ash chases them around the small room, the close quarters making their game of tag pitifully short.  When Ash finally overtakes them, Shorter tosses Eiji onto the nearest bed and collapses onto the floor.  He sits up and sees Ash leaning over Eiji with a wide, actually _genuine_ smile and saying, “Got you.”

Shorter climbs up and shoves himself into the middle, declaring, “Got you _both_.”

As if connected in their thoughts, Ash and Eiji both choose that moment to kiss Shorter’s cheeks on both sides of his face.  Shorter’s brain short-circuits, and he lays down on the bed next to Eiji, staring at them both.

“Pair o’ teases,” he murmurs with a smile.

Eventually, they get some food delivered to their room, then lay in bed eating it while flipping through the channels on the TV.  Everything feels normal.  Everything feels the way it’s supposed to feel, and when it’s time to sleep, Shorter is a little surprised that the three of them manage to fit into one bed.

He wishes it could be the three of them.  He has no idea how any of that would work, has no idea how he would even say something like that out loud.  Maybe it doesn’t matter right now, because Eiji is sleeping soundly between them, and Ash and Shorter are protecting him from both sides.  Maybe it’ll never matter.  Maybe they’ll get in a car crash on their way to the west coast, or maybe whatever’s waiting for them in LA will kill them.  With the lives they lead, you never really knew.

Shorter settles in, watches Eiji sleep for as long as he can.  It might not be the three of them tomorrow, but it’s the three of them tonight.  It’s more than he could have hoped for.


End file.
